


What We Started From... (Our True Face)

by AviraEriya



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fights, Gay, M/M, nothing too graphic, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviraEriya/pseuds/AviraEriya
Summary: Just a small snippet that I was thinking of!umisabaku gets all the credit, it was their story originally.Just a small thoughtlet, can be read alone, but check out the originals!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



Hinata couldn’t believe how well the day had gone. He and Kageyama had gone on a date, (with volleyball!) and then had gone out for meat buns, and Kageyama hadn’t hit him or called him 'boke' once. Now he was going to walk him home, and Hinata couldn’t wait for the sweet kiss he knew he was going to get on his front porch. Kageyama was too shy to show any kind of PDA in public, although Hinata himself didn’t see the problem. He loved how Kageyama could be surprisingly sweet away from the public eye. Hinata was now slightly skipping, his hand resting in Kageyama's contently. GM-O394 hadn’t known this kind of serenity ever, but Hinata knew that he had the opportunity to, but he was always aware of 394 under the surface. Hinata and Kageyama passed an alleyway when a low voice startled their silence.

 

“Hey. You. Black hair.” Kageyama frowned, but slowly stopped, subconsciously tucking Hinata behind him.

 

“Sorry? Did you need something?” Mistake. From the darkness of the alley came three men, and Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Pants sagging, torn shirts, and piercings and tattoos littered their faces.

 

“Ah, I’d say we did. You guys look pretty well off, Ah? What school do ya go to?” Hinata felt calm, not scared, at the aura that was being given off, and felt 394 below the surface, just simmering. Kageyama cleared his throat, standing up taller when he felt Hinata behind him do so.

 

“Karasuno. We play volleyball.” Hinata would’ve smiled if not for the situation they were in. Of course Yamayama would bring that up. The leader (Hinata was going to call him Dimples, due to the dimple piercings that were in his cheeks), swaggered forward.

 

“Volleyball, huh? Sounds expensive. You have any spare change you can lend these poor fellows?” Kageyama's grip tightened on his bag.

 

“Sorry, I spent the last of it on my date today.” The thugs all tsked and laughed with each other.

 

“Oh, that’s a shame. Hey, let us see your bag, maybe we can find something you don’t need to sell off.” Kageyama grit his teeth, balling his fists, when Hinata stepped forward.

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Dimples looked down at him.

 

“Ah? And who are you, then?” Hinata straightened, glancing at Kageyama. ‘Trust me’. Kageyama nodded and stepped back. 394 was raging under the surface of Hinata's skin, and it took all he had to keep himself from glowing orange, grabbing and launching them both into the air. So instead, he squared his shoulders.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. But that’s not important. Surely you could leave us alone?” His blood was boiling, adrenaline rising. Kageyama gave him a small side glance. Dimples just laughed with his buddies.

 

“Hear that, boys? He wants us to leave them alone. Are we gonna?” His cronies laughed with him. “Ah, group consensus. Hand over the bag.” And with that so-eloquently put line, he lashed out with a fist for Hinata's face.

 

Around him, Hinata felt time trickle down. Had he not have known Blue, he’s sure that this would have been too fast for him. But being who he was, he simply sidestepped the incoming fist.

 

Dimples lurched forward with his momentum, and staggered a few steps to regain his balance. “Ah?” Was all that came out of his mouth dumbly. Kageyama also looked a bit confused, but straitened his expression. He trusted Hinata.

 

Dimples looked a bit angry. “Hey, don’t dodge, that’s not as fun!” Then he lashed out again, this time with the opposite fist. Hinata caught this one, giving an innocent smile.

 

“Hey, careful, you’ll hurt us if you aren’t!” He let go of the offending wrist, and Dimples gaped, before his brows furrowed.

 

“Fuckin’—“ He struck out a third time, and this time, Hinata couldn’t keep 394 under the surface. He lashed out, twisting the man's arm behind his back and forcing to an uncomfortable angle, his face dropping to reveal nothing. Dimples gave a little gasp of pain, and 394 bent him over so he was immobile.

 

“I believe you were asked to leave us alone. And now where are we.” His voice was flat, with no infliction. Dimples' men were skittish.

 

“H-hey man, why don’t we just, uh, let each other go, and we'll be gone, alright?” One of the sidemen stuttered this out nervously, and 394 tilted his head, considering, before he whirled and flung Dimples to his lackeys, with more force than there should've been in his body. 394 rolled his shoulders, standing to his full height, (which wasn’t much) and said very flatly and very coldly,

 

“Go.” They darted off, and 394 watched them bolt, before a gentle touch on his arm made him whirl around, quick as a bullet. Kageyama drew back, a blank look on his face, but his eyes showed deep concern. 394 felt his brows furrow, before Kageyama's gentle hands cradled his face.

 

“Hey. Sho. Come back to me, stupid.” 394 gave a sharp inhale, before closing his eyes and letting himself relax in Kageyama’s touch. When Hinata opened his eyes back up, Kageyama gave that weird grin of his.

 

“Hey, dumbass. Ready?” Hinata smiled and nodded, and Kageyama gently swooped to kiss him, before breaking off gently.

 

“You were so good. You protected us. So good.” Hinata could only smile.

 

Maybe GM-O394 wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima knew he was mean. 

 

It was his self defense. Yamaguchi understood him, yes, but he needed to be mean to protect himself. 

 

When the Special Diet happened, there was no way he believed that Hinata was trained as an assassin. The redhead trembled under scrutiny, he balked in the sight of taller and more skilled volleyball players, and he was outright a coward when it came down to it. Hell, if he hadn’t seen him glow orange and  jump  like he could, he wouldn’t of believed that Hinata was a Miracle. 

 

That changed when they were in the park. 

 

As much as he denied it, he didn’t mind hanging out with the other first years that weren’t Yamaguchi. Kageyama and Hinata were idiots, but they were his idiots, goddamnit. And Yachi was Yachi; after the burning building incident, they’d all made a silent agreement to watch over her like a pack of older brothers. 

 

They’d decided to study in a park today, due to the gorgeous weather, and Tsukishima’s want to be outside. He’d just finished berating Hinata for missing what an English verb was when someone approached the table. Or, more specifically, approached Yachi. 

 

“Hey, baby, wanna get away from here? You don’t need to hang out with these nerds, let me take ya away, huh?” Yachi quivered under the creep’s stare. He was obviously older than her, mid twenties, and his leer didn’t go unnoticed by the four boys. She held her ground, though. 

 

“Ahh, no, I’m fine here, but thanks for offering—“ He leered over her. 

 

“Oh, come on, honey. I’ll show ya a real good time.” She stiffened. 

 

“N-no, thank you—“ a hand grasped her wrist and she squeaked. 

 

“I insist, darling.” Suddenly, a hand slammed down on the table. Hinata’s voice was cold. 

 

“The lady said no. That’s all you should need to hear.” Tsukishima couldn’t identify what was in Hinata’s voice. It didn’t sound like anytime he’d ever heard Hinata defend the team. The man looked over to Hinata disinterestedly. 

 

“I was having a conversation with the lady, orangie, not you.” Hinata’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“And she doesn’t want to have the conversation with you.” The man snorted and waltzed over to Hinata. 

 

“Look, orangie,” he clamped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, and Hinata turned his head to look at the hand, “I don’t need you butting in. This lady’s probably perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She doesn’t need your help.” Hinata cleared his throat. 

 

“Please move your hand.” The man smirked. 

 

“What was that?” Hinata repeated himself. 

 

“Please. Move. Your. Hand.” The man tilted his head. 

 

“No, I think I like my hand right here.” Hinata nodded. 

 

“Fair enough. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He laid a delicate hand on the man’s wrist, giving him one more try to pull away, before his grip righted and he flipped the man over his shoulder. 

 

Yachi gave a yelp, and everyone else backed away, even Kageyama. 

 

GM-O394 pinned the man to the ground by his front, twisting the man’s arm behind his back painfully. The man gave a short yell and it trickled into a little whimper. 

 

“H-hey! Let me go! Ah!!” Tsukushima started forward, his mouth forming, 

 

“Hin-“ but GM-O394’s cold eyes snapped up to Tsukishima and he gave a sharp breath in. GM-O394’s warm ochre eyes were no longer warm, no, they were cold. Untrusting. Unreadable. Soldier’s eyes. Kageyama stepped forward. 

 

“GM-O394.” Orange looked at him sharply, his head tilting. Kageyama gulped. “394, we need Hinata back, please. And we need you to let that man go. He’s learned his lesson.” 394’s head tilted back down to the man, and he abruptly dropped the arm he was twisting. The man scrambled up and ran off, disappearing quickly. GM-O394 smoothly stood back up, his arms coming to fold neatly behind his back. Kageyama reached out tentatively. 

 

“Now, we need Hinata back. Please.” Another minute, and warmth trickled back into Hinata’s eyes. His posture sagged a bit, and he looked around.

 

“Ah? He’s gone?” His wide, warm ochre eyes looked around. “Yachi, are you okay? Why are you all looking at me?” Tsukishima crossed his shaking arms over his chest and gave a smirk that showed nothing of what he was truly thinking. 

 

“Well, welcome back, space idiot.” Hinata frowned. 

 

“Rude!! That’s so mean. Baka Tsukki!” Behind Hinata’s back, Yamaguchi and Yachi saw Kageyama give a sigh of relief. 

 

Tsukishima knew he was mean. But he used in the only way he knew; protecting himself and others. It seemed that Hina- no, GM-O394 did the exact same thing. 

 

And Tsukishima... couldn’t fault him for that. 


End file.
